


Защитник

by White_Crow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Crow/pseuds/White_Crow
Summary: Дети знают его имя.





	Защитник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Patronus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261340) by [Fuguestate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate). 



Дети знают его имя, но молчат. Произнести вслух значит позвать, а звать можно, только если знаешь, что делаешь — если тебе очень нужно. Таковы правила.  
  
(Взрослые не сразу поверили. Дети просто потеряны и испуганы, - убеждали они себя. - У них просто разыгралось воображение. Но их сыновья и дочери говорили с тенями, и пятна крови находились все чаще, и взрослые начали сомневаться)  
  
Он приходит только к детям — к тем, кто потерялся, к тем, кому угрожает опасность. Маленькие островки спокойствия и мира посреди кровавого ада — когда их находят, они спят, и просыпаются только оказавшись в безопасности.  
  
(Спящие, как их назвали, никогда не оставались прежними. Всегда было нечто, прячущееся за их юными грустными лицами.)  
  
Он не бог. Иногда он приходит слишком поздно, и полиция, являясь к тем, кто в ужасе призывает его (плач и крики детей у них в ушах) быстро понимает — бесформенная темная ярость, сокрушающая все на своем пути, являющаяся к ним в кошмарах ещё много дней, лучше.  
  
(Один похититель выжил — возможно, потому что передумал и согласился освободить захваченного мальчика. В тюрьме он впадал в панику при виде любой тени, и потому его камера день и ночь была ярко освещена. В конце концов, он отчаялся настолько, что не смог предстать перед судом и через месяц наложил на себя руки.)  
  
Никто не знает, кто он или кем был. Никто — только те, кого он спас, но они слишком малы, чтобы их описания — если они вообще согласятся описывать — можно было понять. Пройдет время, родители и специалисты соберут по разрозненным свидетельствам образ из эпохи, о которой дети никогда не слышали, и будет слишком много совпадений, чтобы усомниться.  
  
(- Он идет, - будут говорить дети, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы остановиться, и подумать, и понять, что уже слишком поздно.  
  
\- Роршах идет.)


End file.
